Shuffle
by Kuinra Shisa
Summary: Picking out an outfit is hard when you think you're yami doesn't care.


**Shuffle  
**A Yuugiou songfic by Ryu Jonesu  
Song "Shuffle" by Okui Mazami

_Can't overcome, Getting impatient_

"Hurry up and pick out something to wear Ryou-kun!" Bakura said impatiently from the bed.

_Even if you broke the hurdles, it's not the answer to anything_

Ryou poked his head out of the closet and glared at his yami. "Sorry, I can't decide what to wear."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because…" Ryou said, coming out of the closet in nothing but his white boxers.

_If you don't protect the balance of strength, love and such  
__You will lose sight of yourself_

"It's our first real date, and I wanna look nice," he said matter-of-factly, his British accent sprinkled with an affectionate tone.

"Well it won't happen if you don't hurry up," Bakura threatened, picking up a magazine and skimming through.

Ryou sighed and went back into the closet, continuing looking for an outfit.

'_Oh, I need to pick something out before 'Kura gets mad,'_ he thought, looking around. _'But none of this seems good.'_

He picked out an outfit, threw it on, and went out to his waiting lover.

"How's this?" he asked the spirit. He was wearing khaki pants and a plain orange tee shirt, casual, but cute still.

"Fine, can we go?" Bakura said without looking up.

Ryou sighed and headed back to the closet. "In just a minute," he called out.

Bakura rolled his eyes at the boy.

'_Maybe it's not worth it,'_ Ryou thought, undressing. "He probably doesn't even care if we go or not," he said aloud.

_Are you being controlled? On the field, anyone could  
__Fearlessly go away, but..._

"Well I'll show him." He continued rummaging through his wardrobe until he found something he liked and thought the yami would like.

He put on the violet button up shirt in place of the orange one he'd been wearing and came out again.

"How about now?" he asked the reading yami.

"Sure, it's fine," Bakura said, still not looking up.

Ryou stomped his foot in frustration throwing his arms in the air and trying to shake the irritation out of his head, causing him a mild headache. As he stopped and grabbed his head to rest it his eyes landed on their dueling deck on the desk; well, it had become more like Bakura's dueling deck.

_The path to the invisible tomorrow  
__You just might be able to choose it_

'_Maybe something in here could help,'_ he thought.

_Close your eyes and shuffle with your heart, just like cards, certainly_

He let his eyelids touch together as he began to shuffle the deck in his hands, letting the question of what to wear that would impress the darker soul seep into the cards, seeking out the answer within.

_You'll draw out a miracle_

He drew a single card and looked at it, surprised by the results.

"_Dark Necrophia_," he whispered in surprise.

"What are you doing Ryou?" Bakura asked, sensing the boy just standing there.

"Nothing 'Kura," he said.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Almost," Ryou said, growing annoyed.

He went back into the closet and undressed. _'I hope you're right deck,'_ he thought as he slid into the clothes the card had made him think of.

He came out of the closet again, this time wearing leather, black pants and a silken navy blue shirt. One wrist was caught in the black fur of a pair of handcuffs, the chain and second cuff hanging down. A chain was wrapped around his other wrist that went up his torso and wrapped around his neck. A second chain was wrapped around his waist, part of it hanging from his behind like a silver tail. On his head he wore a pair of silver cat ears.

"Is this good enough for you?" he asked.

Bakura, getting annoyed at being asked over and over, decided to look up and give a real opinion. He saw his light standing there, looking like the sexy-kitten he'd tried to become, and his jaw dropped, as well as his pants tightening.

"Ryou…you look…" Bakura was at a loss for words.

"You like it then?" Ryou asked, looking happy.

"Yes," Bakura admitted. "So we're not going out."

The happiness drained from the hikari's eyes almost instantly. "Why not?" he asked.

"With you looking like that someone might try to take you, and you're mine," Bakura stated. "If you wanna go out go change…and be quick."

The Ring resting on Ryou's chest gave a faint, reddish-gold glow of irritation. He was ready to go back to his old self and try to be done with everything, slit his wrist and bleed to death, anything to get away from the yami.

'_What's the point, he only ever causes pain?' _he thought as he undressed in the closet. _'And yet I can't help but love him. I can't help but want to go on living with him.'_ He stood there, in nothing but his boxers, pondering.

_If you're serious and living, the number of things precious to you will grow  
__You had forgotten about bad things  
__It's the invisible bond on the field, for anyone  
__Is the needed power, so..._

'_Before 'Kura, I had no one,'_ Ryou thought.

_You know the loneliness and strength of a person alone  
__And understand the pain now  
__No matter what attacks you  
__You'll bear it without running away_

"I used to run from my problems," he said aloud. "Cut myself to escape the pain." He looked down at his wrists, at the thin lines scarred on his pale skin. "No one ever noticed, no one ever cared. No one, except 'Kura."

He walked from the closet and picked up the deck again.

_People who betray their calm faces are  
__Too many to this era now  
__Close your eyes and see with your heart, just like cards, that's  
__What has been promised, yes! You are the winner_

He thought back to his life after Bakura had come along. Sure, the former raider had caused a lot of problems for Ryou and, more so, his friends. But he'd still cared about the boy.

_It's the invisible tomorrow  
__So you've noticed that you can be, ah, excited about it_

The memories of the time he'd shared with the yami flooded his mind, making him feel warm and alive inside. He loved that man, that demon, that raider. He loved him with all his heart.

_Never lose! Shuffle with your heart, just like cards, because surely_

Smiling, Ryou shuffled his deck one more time, looking for the answer within the cards. He bit his lip as he drew the top card and looked at the half-angel, half-demon image, the _Change of Heart_, the card Bakura had said would tie them together, and their love.

Happy with the results he went back to the closet and put on his pale blue jeans, a white tee shirt, and his favorite cream-colored sweater, the Sennen Ring resting on his chest.

"I'm ready 'Kura," he said, emerging from the closet.

"Finally," the raider said, tossing his magazine to the side. The spirit got up from the bed and crossed to his hikari, putting his arm around the shorter boy's shoulder. "Let's get going."

Ryou smiled and nodded happily, letting the spirit lead him to the door.

"By the way Ryou," Bakura said as they left the house. "You look really nice."

Ryou looked up, surprised, at his yami, blushed, and smiled happily, nuzzling into Bakura's chest. He loved this man, this raider; and now he was sure that this raider loved him too.

_A miracle will happen_


End file.
